red_risingfandomcom-20200213-history
Razor
The primary weapon of Golds in single combat, the Razor is a symbol of Gold's right to rule. As such, the punishment for any other Color caught using one is heavy. For an Obsidian, the punishment for merely touching the weapon is death by starvation. During The Rising, Darrow of Lykos encouraged lower Colors to wield Razors as a symbol that true power rests in the hands of the common people. Description The "blade" of the razor is made of Polyenne Fiber and is harder than diamond. The blade is about a meter long when stiffened and can be toggled via a button into the form of a whip twice the length of the stiffened blade. When in whip form, its shape can be altered into anything at will with a chemical impulse. As a result, the Razor is an incredibly versatile weapon. The average length of the Razor is one meter, but the maximum length in one and a half meters long. The razor is incredibly sharp and can even pierce RecoilArmor. Though it is meant to be worn on the belt, different generations of Golds have adopted different traditions for the carrying of a Razor. It has been popularly worn as a sash, and more recently around the forearm (Popularized by the Reaper). Lorn au Arcos expresses his disdain for the newer method of wearing razors around the forearm, criticizing the possibility of accidental maiming. Razors are constructed by a specific Orange profession known as Artificers. Rim Razors - Hasta & Kitari Razors of The Rim Dominion are called "Hasta." More of a lance than a sword, they have longer blades, reaching two meters when solid and over three in whip form. Rim Golds also use a short thrusting razor called a "Kitari," which rests in a scabbard on the left hip. They can be used alone, or simultaneously with a Hasta for close quarters combat. They are probably half a meter when solid, and a meter when in whip form. Razor History It is not known when the first Razor was created, but it was sometime before The Conquering. Razors were the main weapons of Golds and Obsidians (implied) up until the Dark Revolt. The Dark Revolt ended with the only Color allowed to touch a Razor being the Golds themselves. The punishment for an Obsidian touching a razor was the most severe of all, with the Obsidian in question punished by death via starvation. Around 450 years later, Revus au Raa, the then Archgovenor of Io, banned all Ionians from dueling on Luna, and most Rim Houses followed. After this, there have been very few occasions when the styles of the Rim and the Core have come into contact. About 50 years later, during the Lion's Rain, Darrow of Lykos encouraged lowColours to wield Razors, Obsidians in particular. Among these Obsidians were Ragnar Volarus and Wulfgar. Blade Shapes and Sizes Most Golds have their Razors straight and long, but some like to have their Razor blades in specific shapes. * Darrow of Lykos prefers to have his Razor in the shape of a slingBlade, a tool he used in the mines of Lykos and in the Martian Institute. * Lysander au Lune likes to have his blade in the shape of the House Lune Symbol. * Darrow and Mustang used thicker, shorter blades when in close confines in Morning Star. * The Telemanus Family are said to have razors "half the size of Darrow's body," due to their naturally large proportions. * Ajax's blade is twice as thick as the average Razor. * Mustang prefers her razor to be one point three meters long * Sevro's blade has a serrated edge, which he believes it to look scarier than the average razor. Engravings & Handles Some Razors have special inscriptions carved into the blade, detailing personal triumphs or family achievements and glories. * Cassius au Bellona had the triumphs of the Bellona family engraved into the blade of his razor. * On Darrow's blade in Morning Star, Sevro commissioned engravings of what he loved: his family. * The razor of Lorn au Arcos is said to have a special handle, although it is not described. * The handle of Wulfgar's Razor was fashioned from the fang of an Ice Dragon. * Kalindora au San's hilt is described to be "etched with flame." Blade Colors Most Razors are white/silver in color, but they have been known to come in different colors. * Darrow of Lykos' blade is pure white. * Leto au Augustus' blade has a spiral rainbow pattern. * Diomedes au Raa's blade is solid black. * Seraphina au Raa's blade is transparent. * Gaia au Raa's blade is also transparent. * Aja au Grimmus' blade is said to "shimmer with the colors of a nebula." Combat Styles There are many fighting styles within the Society. Specialized styles are cultivated by individual razormasters and taught to students they believe worthy of the form, although not without charging exorbitant prices for the lessons. Kravat The most common fighting style for Golds of the Core. Sparring is a common pastime, and masters of Kravat are well-respected among their peers. Rules of Engagement * 4 seconds, 6 moves per set. * Kinetic violence. Retreat. Assess. Engage. (In 4 seconds) Stances * Hydra Fighting Stance Moves * Known Users * Mustang * Cassius au Bellona (up until Morning Star) * Karnus au Bellona * Sevro * Most Golds of The Core The Willow Way The Willow Way is a derivation on the commonly used Kravat, created and taught by legendary RazorMaster and Rage Knight for 60 years, Lorn au Arcos. He developed The Willow Way as a means of countering what he saw as the inherent failings of Wide-spread Kravat. Lorn was famous for not taking apprentices, but made exceptions for Aja au Grimmus and Darrow of Lykos. Rules of Engagement: * Alternate between 6 seconds, 12 moves per set and 7 seconds, 12 moves per set. * Never retreat. Move side to side. * "A fool pulls the leaves. A brute chops the trunk. A sage digs the roots." Stances * Summer Hold * Root Cutter * Winter Whirlwind * Bough Splitter Moves * Snapping Branch Gambit * Irenicus Folly * Weeping Noose * Falling Leaf * Branch Which Cannot Snap * Whirlwind Known Users * Lorn au Arcos * Aja au Grimmus * Darrow of Lykos * Cassius au Bellona (After Golden Son, trained by Aja) * Alexandar au Arcos (Trained by Darrow before and during Iron Gold) * Ajax (trained by his mother, Aja) Shadowfall A style of combat exclusive to Golds of The Rim, designed for use with Hasta and Kitari. Masters of this style are called "Shades." Rules of Engagement * Stances * The Shadowfall Moves * Known Shades * Diomedes au Raa * Bellerephon au Raa (Sixth Shade) * Seraphina au Raa Famous RazorMasters * Lorn au Arcos * Darrow of Lykos * Aja au Grimmus * Cassius au Bellona * Diomedes au Raa Famous Razors * Shizuka - The razor of Gaia au Raa * Lightbringer - The razor of Silenius au Lune * Starfire - the razor of House Raa, which was stolen after Revus au Raa was killed at Darrow's Triumph es:Filo Category:Weapons